


Learning to Cook

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: There's subtle and then there's Jack.





	Learning to Cook

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get to sleep but the muse was like lolno.

"You're really not going to let me tell Landry I'm coming back, are you?"  
  
She felt the chuckle bubble in his chest through her back.   
  
"Where's the fun in that?" He asked laying a kiss into her hair and she could practically feel the grin, nevermind hear it in his voice. They were on his couch in his DC apartment; one last night before the fairytale was over and the _other_ fairytale came back to life.   
  
She was tucked into his chest, her legs stretching across the length of the couch while his feet were propped on the coffee table. Some late night documentary was on the tv but his right arm over her shoulder and her fingers playing with his was more interesting to her. She liked that she could do this now: just touch him when - and where - she wanted to. Yet still only in the privacy of his apartment or her hotel. But it was all still novel enough to not let the restrictions dampen too much of the excitement.   
  
"How did it go with Daniel? Did you tell him about us?" He asked, stroking his thumb across her skin, watching their fingers entwine and slide together.  
  
She thought back over the catch-up she had had with Daniel just a few days ago.   
  
  
_"You didnt have to bring anything, I thought we were ordering Chinese."_  
  
 _Sam smiled at the other people in his living room before handing him a casserole dish. "I cooked!"_  
  
 _"You can cook?"_  
  
 _"No. But im learning."_  
  
 _He eyed the dish, and then her, as he lead her to the kitchen, "...by your mistakes?"_  
  
 _"I have a teacher."_  
  
 _"When do you have time to take a class?!"_  
  
 _"I don't," she took the proferred beer. "It's...one-on-one."_  
  
 _He lifted an edge of the seran wrap and smelled. "Wait, is this Irish Stew?"_  
  
 _"Mmhmm!"_  
  
 _"...With Guinness?"_  
  
 _"Mmhmm."_  
  
 _He fiddled with his glasses and looked at her for a few beats. "I see. And how long have you been learning? To cook?"_  
  
 _She curled her hands into her sleeves, "...about three months."_  
  
 _He stared at her for a second, seeing trepidation but happiness in her sparkling blue eyes. He stepped forward and brought her in for a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're learning to cook. About damn time."_  
  
 _She smiled, "Thanks, Daniel."_  
  
  
"Yeah, I think he got the picture. How'd it go with Teal'c?"  
  
  
 _"O'Neill. It is good to see you, you look well."_  
  
 _"Thanks, big guy. You too. Listen, Carter and I are seeing eachother. Don't tell anyone."_  
  
  
"Yeah, I think he got the picture."


End file.
